ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash
Ash is the current Elemental Master of Smoke and a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of his generation. In the third round of the event, Ash fought against Kai inside a volcano, where he proved himself to be a dangerous adversary. After a long fight, Kai claimed the Jadeblade and defeated Ash. Afterwards, he was ridden of his powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Later, Ash would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Ash and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja, and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Ash was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657" but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and he was freed. History Ash was born as a descendant of the Elemental Master of Smoke. The Invitation Ash was one of the participants who boarded the ship to the Tournament of Elements, on Clouse's orders. Only One Can Remain In the hunt for the Jadeblades, Ash is seen fighting Lloyd for the Blade and ended up failing on getting the Blade. It's later revealed that he was one of the participants who managed to get the blades. Versus Ash was chosen to battle Kai in the Tournament in the third round. In the volcano, Ash took the lead on Kai by disappearing and reappearing on the bridge, with the Jadeblade falling on the rocks below. Kai climbs under the bridge and attempts to kick Ash, but the Master of Smoke uses his powers to evade the attack. Kai continuously attacks Ash, with none of his blows landing while Ash keeps disappearing and reappearing and his punches landing, eventually sending the Master of Fire through the bridge and hanging. Kai flips himself back onto secured planks and uses his Spinjitzu to push Ash back, though the end result is the same. Kai then launches multiple fireballs, only for Ash to dodge them while they begin burning through the bridge. Ash manages to apprehend Kai, but he launches one more fireball which successfully burns through the last of the bridge, sending both of them onto the rocks below. The two then battle in midair over the Jadeblade where they're evenly matched until Ash goes for the Blade. Kai then attacks him, where he uses his powers to avoid being hit; Kai uses this as his chance to take the Blade and end the match with Ash eliminated. Spellbound Ash watched Cole and Zane as they explained their plan to escape the Noodle Factory through the sewer network. After Zane suggested they build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Ash helped find spare parts throughout the factory. The Forgotten Element Ash is seen as one of the elemental masters, pushing the Roto Jet, and was among the Elemental Masters that regained their elemental power. The Day of the Dragon Ash was one of the masters who made their own elemental dragons. In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Ash can be purchased for 150,000 studs after collecting his character token in Level 24: Fulcrum Chamber. He uses melee attacks and possesses no special abilities. Description Ash has gray hair set in a similar, spiky fashion to Kai's. He has thick black eyebrows and lines on either side of his mouth. His arms are grey and his hands are black. He has similar body printing to the Jungle Suits of the Ninja. He has a padded square pattern on his body and brown and grey shoulder pads. He has a large belt with a grey buckle and a brown interior. His legs and waistline have silver shackles on them. Appearances Notes *Ash was released as a minifigure in 2017 via a battle pack set, along with Shade and Skylor in her Skybound outfit. Ash's hair piece was included, along with a grey version of the original Ninja mask, which he didn't wear in the show. *His Elemental Symbol looks similar to The Golden Master's, except it's not golden. *He is one of the only Elemental Masters that can and more often does change his own body form. *His element is similar to part of the element of fire (Skylor and Kai used fire to create smoke to escape from Chen). *Ash is one of two elemental fighters in Chen's tournament that do not speak a word in the show, the other being Tox. Gallery FIGAsh.jpg|Ash's minifigure Fight36.PNG|Ash fighting Lloyd KaivsAsh.PNG|Ash fighting Kai SewerPlan.png|Ash among the other Elemental Masters making a plan of escape. SoRAshFig.png|Ash in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin TAsh.png|Ash in the Tournament of Elements App References Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Smoke Category:Elemental masters Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Characters Category:The Tournament of Elements